


Fixing the Multiverse

by DoctorDay



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Henrys, Gen, Multiverse, The Center for Chaos Control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDay/pseuds/DoctorDay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Fixing the Multiverse

There was a knock at the door. Knocks were not uncommon for this particular door. This was because the door led to the room where Henry Stickmin and Ellie Rose had used their stolen Toppat money to found Stickmin Bounty Hunting, tracking down fugitives, stray pets, and on one memorable occasion, a pterodactyl that thought Henry was its mother. However, this knock was unique. The hand it belonged to did not lead to a person who wished to hire them.

“Come in!” Ellie spoke, eyes intently focused on her opponent’s expression, as Henry’s quiet nature made it difficult to determine how good his hand was. She studied his face for a moment, and put a quarter of her chips into the pile.

“Call.” She flipped her cards down. Three threes.

Henry silently laid his cards down, smirking. A full house, kings full of nines.

“Every time!” Ellie bemoaned her loss as Henry raked the chips toward his ever-growing pile.  
She turned towards the man who entered their establishment, and sized him up. He was fairly tall, with a blue cap under his arm that he had removed as he walked through the door, revealing his short brown hair. 

“Miss Rose and Mister Stickmin, I presume?”

“You’re correct.” Ellie spoke up, “And who are you?”

“Agent Sebastian Carr. I work for the Center for Chaos Containment. Might I sit down? We have a lot to discuss.”

“Sure.” Ellie spoke, as Henry got up and grabbed a chair for the agent.

“Alright then.” Carr moved the poker game to the side and produced a small whiteboard and a marker, and placed them on the table.

“Now, are you two familiar with the multiverse theory?”

Henry and Ellie nodded.

“Good, that makes things easier. Now, ordinarily, the multiverse is a series of parallel lines. They can be as similar or as different as you like, but there is only one line per universe. Recently, however, our universe has become more like a tree. This all started when you, Mister Stickmin, attempted to rob that bank. Those branches in the timeline were small, and ended with your demise in each of them.”

“Hold up, his demise?” Ellie interrupted.

“Yes. The divergences in the timeline related to the method Mister Stickmin used to infiltrate the bank. However, those methods invariably killed him, save the one he used, where he hid in a bag.”

“How do you know all that anyhow? He was granted a pardon from president Smithsonian”  
“The CCC has its ways. Now, the next branches in the timeline are more drastic. He picked up the marker and drew a branching figure on the whiteboard, and gestured toward it.

“This is your escape from prison, Mister Stickmin. It could have ended one of three possible ways. Ending A, you called your lawyer. Ending B, you escape with force. Ending C, you escape with stealth. Those endings, however, had multiple choices involved with your escapes. If you made the wrong choice, a similar timeline to those that happened at the bank occur, ultimately resulting in either your death or failure. Those small branches the CCC has codenamed “Aborior”. However, those three Endings all return together when you decide to steal the Tunisian Diamond. Again, three possible endings with multiple possible Aboriors. That all make sense?"

“I think I’ve got a handle on it.” Ellie said, and Henry gave a thumbs-up.

“Good. Now, the affair with the Airship is where things get more complex. It has four possible endings and multiple Aboriors, but those endings don’t quite combine like normal. Those four endings are as follows: First, you steal the Romanian Ruby and abandon both sides. Second, you side with the government, and begin working with them. Third, you become the new leader of the Toppat clan by usurping Copperbottom. Fourth, the one we’re in now, you become a bounty hunter, turn the Toppat leader in, but you are officially affiliated with neither the Toppats or the government. The reason for the aforementioned complexity is that while in all endings you end up imprisoned in the Wall, the ways you escape it change depending on the ending. There are five possible ways to escape the Wall that we have seen. These are designated with Greek letters.” 

Carr began to mark the endings off on his whiteboard. 

“Alpha, you fake your death. Beta, you take Miss Rose with you and escape together. Gamma, you leave Miss Rose behind and sneak out undetected. Delta, you call Agent Calvin, an option you only have available in the versions of the airship where you are on good terms with the government. Epsilon, which is only available in the timeline where you became the leader of the Toppats, you call Copperbottom, and he retakes his position by throwing you from his airship. Those five endings, plus the four endings with the business with the airship, determine the sixteen timelines involved with the Toppat’s space station. Those are too numerous to describe here, as I’m sure you’re bored of my expositing, but they are designated by the number and Greek letter. This timeline, for example, is 4-Beta.” Carr paused, and looked at Henry and Ellie.

“Now that that’s over, I’ll tell you why the CCC has sought you two out.”


End file.
